1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnostic system in a data processing system. The data processing system is constituted by a management module and a plurality of function modules each connected to the management module through a common bus. The management module diagnoses one of the function modules through the common bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent data processing systems employ a "distributed processing system" constituted by a plurality of function modules each including a microprocessor and connected to each other through a common bus line in order to increase the functions thereof. In the data processing system having such a module configuration, it is possible to easily realize desired functions by adding or deleting function modules to or from the system in accordance with various requirements of an user. When diagnosing, one of function modules is used as the management module and the others are used as function modules. When a fault occurs in the system, it is necessary to efficiently diagnose the function module, and in particular, the common bus line or bus interfaces.